Buckethead
Buckethead is the self-proclaimed kingpin of crime in the fictional city of Quadropolis. He considers himself to be an arch-enemy of Martin Sprinkles, despite being handily defeated by Sprinkles and his partner Smith numerous times during their careers as policemen. His normal costume consists mainly of a bright orange prison jumpsuit and a metal bucket he wears on his head, with a makeshift handle twisted into a smile and holes cut for eyes. No one knows what Buckethead looks like under the helmet or why he wears such a device. Some theorize it is simply protection from banging his head into walls and door frames, as Buckethead is not widely viewed as being particularly intelligent. Buckethead's headquarters is known as "The Bucketdome", a bucket-shaped building on the outskirts of Quadropolis. He is known to associate with Dr. Geneius, who provides Buckethead with countless gadgets to use in his villainous escapades. Buckethead has spent many hours of therapy in the care of Dr. N. Sane at Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit, as well as spending time in Caplo Asylum. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown Initial Era Buckethead first appears (in the Initial Era) in "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1. He is shown in one panel, being arrested by Martin Sprinkles. He's also shown in a flashback in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 9, when Sprinkles is remembering when he first turned into the moose and was thrown off the police force. He still fought crime, killing a would-be rapist in an alley. Then Buckethead appears and shoots Sprinkles in the leg. Jack appears out of the shadows, distracting Buckethead which allows Sprinkles to defeat him. That was the first meeting of Jack and Sprinkles. In Issue #11, Buckethead and his henchmen fight Sprinkles. Buckethead is in league with Dr. N. Sane, who's giant blob has been attacking the city. Sprinkles fights the racially diverse henchmen, easily defeating them. But then the blob goes out of control, and Buckethead and N. Sane escape in the Sane-o-Copter. In the Short Story "Merry Christmoose", Buckethead attacks a mall Santa so he can steal the gifts and give them to his illegitimate kids. After punching out Santa and stealing the gifts, Buckethead runs into Sprinkles who was out Christmas shopping. Sprinkles easily defeats him and calls over to some police to arrest him. Turns out they were mall security, but they can call the real cops. It's not shown if Buckethead actually gets arrested this time, as Sprinkles walks off singing Christmas songs before the real cops show up. Digital Era In the Digital Era, Buckethead appeared in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 2, Number 1 (2008). He was being held by Dr. N. Sane in Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. N. Sane is giving Buckethead a rorschach test, and every shape reminds Buckethead of Martin Lewis (which was the name of Sprinkles before he became the moose, in the Digital Era). N. Sane gets frustrated with Buckethead's lack of cooperation and calls him the worst patient he's ever had. N.Sane is trying to get Buckethead to break his obsession with officer Martin Lewis - the cop who has arrested Buckethead 57 times. Buckethead has been in jail so often, they named the new wing of the state penitentiary after him, and he hasn't taken off his prison jumpsuit for at least 10 years, when N. Sane and Buckethead first met. Buckethead remains his joking self, until N. Sane renewed his prescriptions for Celexa, Prozac, Lithium, and Zoloft, and scheduled another round on his Obsessosizer machine. Buckethead does not want any more of this, but N. Sane tells him he won't get parole without cooperating and making progress. N. Sane calls in his hired hands Larry and Bob to take Buckethead away. Meanwhile, back at N. Sane's, the orderlies arrive, but turn out to be working for Buckethead. One, Alexander, removes Buckethead's straightjacket. The other, Genghis, grabs N. Sane's arm and cracks it. However, Buckethead isn't quite ready to leave. He's come to the realization that his obsession with Martin Lewis is clouding his judgement. Alexander and Genghis then inform him that Martin Lewis has gone missing months ago, and he's believed to be dead. This infuriates Buckethead, and he asks N. Sane if he knew. N. Sane is flustered and sorta admits to it. Genghis then pinches his neck, causing N. Sane to open up. He admits that it was the Commissioner's idea, and that N. Sane was allowed to keep Buckethead as a patient so that he could write a book about it, as long as he didn't tell him about Lewis. N. Sane fears for his life, but Buckethead's actually impressed with the doctor's devious plan. He has N. Sane tied up, and takes some of his Worther's Originals candies before leaving, feeling free due to the news of Lewis being out of the picture. At the end of issue #1, Buckethead appears in Dr. Geneius's apartment, surprising the mad scientist. Category:Villain Category:Sprinkles enemy